


Harry Potter, District Twelve

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry Potter is District Twelve's male tribute. As the Games begin, Draco, his stylist, watches Harry on screen from underneath the arena.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: November 2020





	Harry Potter, District Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarrymicrofic prompt _begin_.
> 
> [Read on Tumblr](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/634047096745492480/aaand-were-off-the-first-prompt-is-here).

The cannon reverberated around him, but it was the closeup of Harry's face on screen that made Draco _shake_. He could still feel that mouth—the mouth that now gasped for air—savouring his lower lip to the warning of _'Twenty…seconds…'_

Fudge appeared on screen, then, grinning. Shouting: _Let the Games begin!_


End file.
